To Be Or Not To Be Queen, That Is The Question
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Three Earth exchange students--Chichi, Bulma, and 18--are chosen to be possible brides for Prince Vegeta. Bulma must now plow through the competition to win the prince, while Chichi and 18 are finding romance for themselves elsewhere. R/R! Ch. 6 now up!
1. Default Chapter

To Be Or Not To Be Queen…That Is The Question

  


Disclaimer-I-I-I-I D-d-on't o-own D-D-D-DB-B-BZ-Z-ZZZZZZZ!!! WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! 

For any of you who can't read that, it's: I don't own DBZ. Poor unfortunate me! **:** ( 

Summary-Three exchange girls from Earth---Chichi, Bulma, and 18--are picked by the king of Vegetasei as possible brides for his son, Vegeta. Bulma, who has always had an attraction for Vegeta, must plow through the competition, namely a lot of sluts, all desperate for Vegeta's attention. And it seems Chichi and 18 are finding a little romance for themselves.   
  


"Great, another long year," 18 grumbled. She was standing outside the doorway of their school, Bejita (#1) High. "I have a feeling that 9th grade will be the most boring yet." 

"Oh, c'mon 18!" Chichi exclaimed. "This'll be fun!"

18 sighed. Though they were all born in the same year, 18 had already reached her 14th birthday; while Bulma and Chichi hadn't. Consequently, she though of herself as the wisest, being born first and all. And she had never liked school. So, being the opinionated, fiery rebel that she was, her way was law. 

"Excuse me, freaks," came a snobby, high-and-mighty voice. Turning around to look, the three best friends saw the most popular girl in school. Her name was Samantha Zenith, and she was the prettiest girl on campus. Her hair was black, like a true Saiyan, and so were her eyes. Her hair was always pulled back into a curly ponytail and she carried herself with an air of royalty. 

Boys flaunted after her. Girls hung around her like flies. Teachers respected her. Everyone loved her. 

Except Chichi, Bulma, and 18. Chichi and Bulma called her 'Miss Thang'. 18 was more outspoken. She called her… 

"Slut," 18 spat. "What do you want?" 

"I just want you common Earthlings to clear the way for the best girl in town," Samantha said. 

"Shut up, Sluttany Spears wannabe," 18 spat back.
"Oh look," Samantha said to her faithful lackeys. "She's trying to hurt us with her petty Earthling insults." Samantha began laughing nonchalantly.
    Then she felt something prick her back
"Did you do something?" she demanded, turning around to face the three.
    "Oh, of course not," 18 said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.
"Good," Samantha said stupidly. She breezed past them, her nose in the air. Her faithful cronies tagged behind her like pet dogs.
Chichi, Bulma, and 18 broke down into a fit of giggles. Taped onto Samantha's back was a sign: "Come Get Me Boys, I'm A Slut". 18 had fixed it up the day before.
The school bell ran. Chichi, Bulma, and 18 ran into the building and to their first class: History.
Standing in the front was their teacher. As the class took their seats, he spoke. "Greetings, students. My name is Bardock Son. You are to call me Commander Bardock, Commander Son, or Sir. Yes, that goes for you too, Kakarotto and Radditz." He looked over sternly to where two boys sat. They looked exactly like him. "Anyway, I'm calling roll. Samantha?"
"Here."
"Ethan?"
"Here."
Bardock went on with the list until there were only three people left. "Okay people, we have three special students joining us. We have three Earth exchange students: Chichi Kings, Bulma Brief, and 18 Gero."
The boy, Kakarotto, and another boy, who was bald with brown eyes, turned to look at the Earth girls. Their gazes were of pure worship. The bald one had his eyes on 18, and Kakarotto was smiling broadly at Chichi. (Poor Bulma, no one wants her!)
"All right, delinquents," Bardock said gruffly. "Some ground rules. I catch you talking: you've got detention. I catch you passing notes: you've got detention and I'll read them out loud. You chew anything in class: you've got detention, and if they're drugs: you're suspended. Are we clear?"
"Yes, sir!" the whole class chorused.
Then, an annoying blare went off on the intercom, and an old voice came over the room. "Pardon the interruption. Will exchange students Chichi Kings, Bulma Brief, and 18 Gero please report to the Main Office."
"OOOOHHHH!" the whole class chorused as one.
"Settle, people!" Bardock shouted. "This is the 9th grade, not a Kindergarten class! Kakarotto, Krillin, escort these young ladies to the Main Office."
"Yes, sir," the two boys said, standing up. The short one, Krillin, pushed open the door and led the others out into the hall.
"Hi, my name's Kakarotto," the tall boy said. Then, cluelessly, he addressed Chichi. "You're really pretty."
Chichi blushed pink in the cheeks. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "My name's Chichi."
"The name is Krillin," the short one piped up. "If I may say so, all of you are rather pretty."
Bulma giggled, and even 18 blushed a little across her nose.
Kakarotto and Krillin led the three girls to a small office. Sitting inside was the secretary, Mrs. Lunar (#2). "Oh, hello, Sir Kakarotto, Sir Krillin!" she exclaimed, standing up and curtseying. "Miss Kings, Miss Brief, and Miss Gero," she addressed the three girls. "You have been honored. Our great ruler, King Vegeta, has chosen you out of 10 girls as possible brides for the Prince!"
"We've WHAT????!!!!" all three screeched.
All the Saiyans in the room covered their ears. "Please…" Mrs. Lunar said.
"Sorry," Bulma said. "But…but…picked? For a possible bride for the prince?" Bulma's sapphire eyes turned to stars. 'Yes!' she thought happily. 'I finally get to meet the Prince! Bulma, coming to Vegetasei was the best idea in the world! You ARE A GENIUS!!!!!'
"What if we don't want to?" 18 demanded.
'No, no, no!' Bulma thought venomously.
"You have to obey the king," Mrs. Lunar insisted.
'Yes, yes, yes!'
"But…"
18 was cut off by an intense glare by Bulma.
"You will be summoned to the palace in three days, and the training will last one month. Here is the list of all the girls who will be competing for the title of the Neo-Queen of Vegetasei!" Mrs. Lunar handed Chichi a list, then waved them out of the room.
"Oh my God!" Bulma exclaimed, practically hugging herself with joy. "Finally! I get to see the prince!"
"You get to see us, too," Krillin said. "Kakarotto and I live in the palace with the royal family."
"Really?" Chichi gasped, her eyes turning to stars as she stared at Kakarotto. Kakarotto smiled back at her. 'This boy is such a cutie!' Chichi thought. "Not to mention, he's incredibly hot and a total sweetie!' She smiled broadly.
"Um, Chichi?" 18 said. "Let's see who's on the list."
"Oh yeah!" Chichi said. She held the list in front of her and read it out loud:

Cleo Blossom 

Bulma Brief 

Kali Dark 

18 Gero 

Nydia Haven 

Diana Hunt 

Chichi Kings 

Ilana Roots 

Sylvia Woods 

Samantha Zenith

  


"What!!!" Chichi screeched. "We have to spend a whole month with Miss Thang?" 

"Not her!" Bulma exclaimed.
"'Fraid so," Chichi said disappointedly. "Torture, here we come."
"Hey, if she gives you a hard time, I'll protect you," Kakarotto said protectively, gently touching Chichi's arm.
Chichi's face turned scarlet. Kakarotto's eyes went big. He hastily pulled his arm back.
'Smooth. Real smooth, Kakarotto,' he berated himself in his head.
They hadn't realized they were at the classroom's door until they stopped talking. Opening up the door, they saw the whole class staring at them. "Enlighten us, please," Bardock said. "What was that all about?"
"Oh nothing," Bulma said giddily. "It's just that WE GOT PICKED FOR A POSSIBLE SAIYAN PRINCESS!"
The class gasped. "No way! You're not even Saiyan!" someone shouted.
"Huh," Samantha said scornfully. "I'm on that same list. King Vegeta probably felt sorry for you and put you on the list out of pity. Of course, we all know I'm going to win. I am the best…"
"Whore this galaxy's ever had," 18 shot at her.
The class erupted in laughter. The bell rang, and the classroom was deserted.
    Yay! My first chappie! Everyone scream real loud: J-CHAN IS THE BEST!!!!!! ^_^
    The 2nd chapter's coming out real soon!
    1-Betcha didn't know that Bejita is Vegeta's Japanese name!
    2-Lunar = Moon = Oozaru. Get it?


	2. Meeting The Competition

Disclaimer-Read the first one

Summary-Read the first one

Meeting the Competition

Chichi stood in her room. It wouldn't be her room for much longer anyway. It didn't even look like a room anymore. Everything of hers was packed up in those three suitcases on her bed.

She looked ready to cry. Everything she had ever known on Vegetasei was right here. Just standing in this room made her feel so nostalgic she just wanted to burst into petty tears.

But then she brightened. It wasn't every day that she got to see a real palace! And anyway, she was sure Prince Vegeta wouldn't be interested in her, so she'd be free to see Kakarotto easily!

Chichi smiled her beautiful smile. A new life awaited her in the palace!

Bulma had been smiling since she woke up that morning. She'd had trouble getting to sleep that night, but her blue eyes had stayed shiny, without even a red rim around her bottom lid.

'This is it, Bulma Brief!' she thought. 'You're going to meet the prince, and you're gonna blow him away. So, whatever you do. DON'T. SCREW. UP.'

Bulma hummed to herself as she put in her last outfit.

This was her destiny.

18 had shown absolutely no emotion since she had gotten up. It wasn't her way. She never showed emotion at all. Well, she had before. She had cried when her brother, 17, had been murdered by the serial killer Cell. And she had cried again when her parents, unable to deal with it all, had sent her away to live at Vegetasei.

18 threw her clothes into her bag savagely. Her #1 rule: Never let emotion get the better of you. You will only end up hurt.

'What about Krillin?' her little inner voice asked.

From that first day, Krillin had been nagging at her mind. She kept thinking about him at the most inopportune times, and found herself loving every minute of it. Whenever she thought of him, she felt weird and confused and wonderful and pink. Was this what they called love?

18 sighed and shut her suitcase, finding herself thinking of him again.

'Stop it,' she scolded herself. 'You are acting like a junior high girl with a crush. Brace up, 18, or prepare yourself for heartbreak.'

Chichi, Bulma, and 18 pulled up to the palace gates, which they found wide open for them. Chichi parked the small red convertible just outside. 

"Well girls, here we go," Bulma said. "Just think, this could be my destiny…" she trailed off, eyes starry.

18 rolled her eyes and Chichi giggled. Bulma went giddy whenever she thought of Vegeta.

The three friends walked down the huge aisle, where the other 7 girls were waiting. Samantha was talking to three other girls. All of them had black hair/eyes, furry brown tails, and were quite tall, though not as tall as Chichi, Bulma, or 18. Two other girls were talking amongst themselves about nothing in particular, just how excited they were.

Standing alone was a rather small girl; so small that 18 had to look down to see her entirely. Her black hair was short, just below her shoulders. She had tiny brown freckles all over her nose and a little under her eyes. Her eyes were dark amber, and they were sparkling. (1)

"Hi!" she said happily to the three. "My name is Kali Dark! What are yours?"

"I'm Chichi Kings," Chichi said.

"My name's Bulma Brief," Bulma introduced herself.

"18 Gero," 18 said, popping a huge bubble from the gum she had been chewing for the past 10 minutes.

"Nice to meet you!" Kali said. "Hey, you two have interesting hair," she said to Bulma and 18. "How'd you get it to those pretty colors?"

"See, we're not from Vegetasei," Bulma said. "We're from a planet called Earth."

"Really?" Kali said. "I've heard of that planet! They say it's full of third-rate warriors."

"Hey!" Bulma exclaimed. "Earth has plenty of strong fighters. This one boy, Yamcha Bandit, is the strongest on Earth!" She sighed. "He's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up after three or so years when it wasn't working out…" Bulma trailed off, looking sad. Then, she smiled. "Oh well! He's happy, and I'm meeting the prince!"

"Do you think you have a chance? I mean, no offense…" Kali trailed.

"No sweat!" Bulma said. "The prince ain't _that_ picky is he?"

"I, for one, hope he is kinda picky," Chichi interrupted. "I met this boy, Kakarotto, a few days ago when we found out about the list."

"Oh, I know Kakarotto!" Kali exclaimed. "He's my cousin! He's a sweetie, but he hates school. He…well, he ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, y'know?"

"I don't care," Chichi said confidently. "I know a possible husband when I see one. _I_ think his naiveté is cute!"

"Yeah," Kali agreed. "I'm not exactly book-smart, either. My best friend, Janel, (2) teases me about that."

"So, Kali," 18 said, popping another bubble. "You think _you_ have a chance?"

"Oh, not at all," Kali said. "I'm not the prince's type, and besides, I have a boyfriend. They probably just picked me for my looks."

"Oh please," 18 said in mock begging, looking at Samantha. "We don't need another conceited wench around here."

"I know!" Kali exclaimed. "Samantha is such a jerk, you know? She constantly picks on my friend Janel. So Janel just calls back to her, calls her a 'gay slut' all the time. Then Samantha looks at her like she's got no right to call her that."

"And these," Samantha said to her friends, gesturing towards the three, "are the unworthy Earth girls who were picked out of pity."

"Samantha, can you tell me just what you're trying to prove?" Chichi asked, annoyed.

"I'm just telling Cleo, Nydia, and Ilana who they're going to stomp into the ground."

"Get lost," 18 said, flipping Samantha the bird.

"Make me, Miss Number-for-a-name! Where'd your mother have you, in a lab tank?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

Before Samantha could grasp the situation, 18's palm had connected solidly with her face. Samantha's head went flying into the wall, the rest of her body following it. Samantha slumped to the ground, nearly unconscious. 18 was breathing hard and trying desperately not to cry.

"If I didn't have self-respect," 18 said, "I'd continue to beat you. But I've decide to keep my dignity and not defile my hands by touching your skin."

"How'd you do that?" Kali exclaimed. "You're not even Saiyan!"

"Hey, just because I'm an Earthling doesn't mean I'm weak!" 18 said. "Tell your friend Janel that her 'gay slut' problem has been cleared up."

"Ahem."

All of the girls turned to look at the man who the voice belonged to. Even Samantha roused herself and looked.

Standing there was a tall, muscular man. He had spiky black hair and wore black armor, his tail wrapped around his waist. "Ladies, the king has an order. All of you will attend the Grand Ball tonight."

The girls gasped. The Grand Ball!

What a perfect opportunity!

Me again! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Pointless Author's Rambling: Why do Funimation lines make no sense? Yesterday's episode of DBZ, 'Trouble On Arlia' had the WORST insult in history. Nappa called the Arlian king 'stupid-looking cricket thing'. Funimation, WHAT IS THAT????!!!!

1-This is a description of my friend, Nicole.


	3. The Grand Ball

Disclaimer-Read the first one

Summary-Read the first one

The Grand Ball Starts

Chichi, Bulma, and 18, along with their new friend Kali, were getting dressed in their own personal dressing room. Each was going to wear a different outfit, stylish but not flashy.

Bulma pulled her turquoise hair up into a high ponytail off her neck. She wore an amber-colored tight-fitting dress with a maroon bodice and off-the-shoulder black sleeves with a white flower design cut over them. She pulled on her black heels and took a good look at herself in the mirror. 'Bulma,' she thought. 'You are gonna knock the Prince dead.'

In the next room over, Chichi was also getting ready. She took her hair down from the bun, revealing how long it actually was, and the purple highlights in it. She put on a red, tight-fitting dress with thin sleeves tight on her shoulders. The dress part had a thin, white-and-red striped pattern to it that made her look especially thin. She pulled on her red heels and smiled to herself. 'Okay, Chichi,' she said. 'Ignore the prince and spend your time with Kakarotto. And don't screw it up!'

The third room wasn't filled with any hopes for the night. Inside, a sedate 18 was putting on a semi-tight-fitting dress of pure black. Her sleeves were off the shoulder, hanging limply. She pulled on her black heels grimly, vowing to herself not to draw attention to herself. 'If there's one thing I don't wanna do,' she thought, 'it's catch Vegeta's eye.'

And in the fourth room, a very excited Kali was pulling on her dress of extremely dark purple. It was a tight-fitting bodice with a slightly loose skirt. Her sleeves were on her shoulders and were two apiece. She pulled on her long, purple gloves and stepped into her dark purple heels. 'Just don't act like a retard,' she commanded herself, 'and you'll be fine.'

As all four of them stepped out, there was a mix of emotions: excitement, nervousness, annoyance, and hope. You can guess which one was which.

Chichi, Bulma, 18, and Kali stepped into the ballroom, and nearly dropped their jaws open at the sight. The place was beautiful. The walls were made of amber and topaz. The ceiling was held up with pillars of those same precious gems. The floor was made of marble, though is was painted to look like the other gems. The ceiling was painted like the Sistine Chapel. Food was arrayed on a table grandly. Every dishware was made of silver. The four girls felt out of place amidst this fine stuff.

Of course, Samantha felt perfectly at home. She had the richest family on Vegetasei, next to the royal family. As it was, she was wearing the fanciest dress at the party. It was a gray-blue hoop skirt with pointed, off-the-shoulder sleeves and black heels. She swept into the room with a mien of snobbishness, as if she had already won the Prince, with her cronies Cleo, Nydia, and Ilana following after her like puppies on a leash.

"Look," Samantha said to her lackeys. "It's the pitiful Earth girls and their even more pitiful Saiyan friend."

"Pitiful, Samantha?" 18 said, smiling smugly. "I don't recall _you_ knocking _my_ head into a wall."

Samantha scoffed like a cheerleader (Apologies to you actual cheerleaders and my friend Megan, I needed an analogy!) and turned away, swishing her skirt to make her look superior.

"Hello, ladies," a young woman said, coming up to them. She had her black hair pulled back in a sharp, pointed ponytail and had black eyes and dark green skin. She was dressed in a tight, green kimono, the uniform of a royal maid. "My name is Keely. (1) I'm here to inform you that the royal family will be here soon, so I want to give you a few warnings. When they walk past, just smile and curtsey. Don't talk until they pass. And if you see a tall, bald guy who throws bad insults, don't bother talking to him. He's not quite right here." Keely pointed to her head, giggled a little and smiled. "Other than that, this party is pretty informal. You can talk to and dance with whomever you like. Just a little warning about the prince." She lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "Never, ever talk about Lord Frieza in front of Vegeta. Don't challenge him or insult him. Just be polite, but don't act like a desperate slut. And if you see him talking with the king or a freaky purple lizard-thing, don't interrupt."

"You got it," Bulma said, smiling at Keely. 

"Good," Keely said, her voice returning to its normal note. "Well, that's all. You were my last charge. Mind if I hang around with you a little while?"

"Sure," Kali said. "By the way, my name's Kali."

"I'm Chichi/Bulma/18," said Chichi/Bulma/18.

"Keely, what's up with your skin?" 18 asked. "I mean, nobody here has green skin except for that girl over there." She pointed to a girl with the same skin color, though her eyes were forest green and her bushy hair in a high ponytail was yellow.

"Oh, that?" Keely said. "Well, I'm not a Saiyan. I am from the planet Cipango. I'm here with the king, Kai, his daughter, Snake, and the other head maid, Cathy (2). What about you girls? You're not from Vegetasei, are you?"

"Nope," Bulma said. "We're from Earth."

"Earth?" Keely exclaimed. "That's a cool planet. I visited there once. Everyone thought I was weird-looking, but I like the sights."

A trumpet sounded, and Keely spoke again. "It's time for the royalty to pass by. Just do exactly as I tell you and it'll all go down successfully."

Keely, Chichi, Bulma, 18, and Kali all stood in a line. The first to come out was a short, pale blue man in a strange Japanese-looking suit, accompanied by a tall, green young woman in a tight dark blue dress and synthetic fur cape. "That's King Kai and Princess Snake. The queen died in childbirth."

A long list of royalty came in and passed by. Finally, Keely announced the royal family of Vegetasei. "That's the king," she said, slightly pointing to a tall man with black hair in a widow's peak, hard black eyes, and a mustache. "Don't talk to him. EVER."

Next to come out was a beautiful woman. Her black hair was long and straight, and her eyes were violet instead of black. "That's Queen Ivy," Keely said. "She's the nicest person I know. Just don't get on her bad side, or you'll wish you were never born."

"She's that tense?" Bulma whispered to Keely.

"No, but the king is, and he's very protective of the queen."

Keely took in a breath. "The prince is coming next," she said.

Kali and Bulma squeezed each other's arms in excitement. 18 looked bored and Chichi wasn't even looking in that direction. Keely was looking anxious. 

The lights seemed to dim a little as Prince Vegeta stepped out…

Wow! Semi-cliffy! Just a few warnings, Vegeta will be a tiny bit OOC, because he hasn't trained under Frieza. Only a tiny bit, though. He'll also be semi-friends with Kakarotto and Krillin.

1-Did anyone else see that episode where Goku wound up at Princess Snake's place? Well, Keely was one of her maids. 

2-Keely was the only maid who's name I knew, so I just described another maid and named her Cathy.

REVIEW!


	4. Dancing Can Be A Strenuous Activity

Disclaimer-Sue me and you die a most painful death.

Summary-Honestly, it's the 4th chapter! You don't need this, do you? Come to think of it, why do I even bother putting this summary thing on each chapter?

Moon Goddess: (J-chan's best friend) Because you want a reason to make comical rants?

Sailor J-chan: Oh yeah! 'Neways, enjoy the fic!

Dancing Is A Strenuous Activity

Prince Vegeta was the most handsome man Bulma had ever seen. His black hair was spiky, in a widow's peak. He was well-muscled, though he didn't look like he was on steroids like the tall, bald guy next to him. His eyes were stoic and casual, as if he were surveying the landscape.

'Oh my God,' he thought to himself, as his eyes landed on a blue-haired beauty staring at him with sparkling eyes. 'That girl is _so_ hot.'

Unbeknownst to him, his tail unwrapped from his waist and began twitching. His mother, Queen Ivy, noticed this and smiled. A tail twitching meant a Saiyan male was attracted to a female. When she saw his eyes were on Bulma, she broke out in a grin. No matter what her husband said, putting that smart, sexy little Earth girl on the list had been a good idea.

With the Prince passing through the doors, the ball continued. Keely walked off to flirt with her boyfriend. 18 walked off to the punch bowl, and Chichi ran off in search of Kakarotto. Kali shrugged and went to find the refreshment table. (Where she really shouldn't be going…In real life, my friend Nicole gets on sugar high)

Bulma stood there, scarcely breathing. He was…was he really coming right at her?

Bulma took a deep breath and composed herself. 'Just remember, Bulma,' she thought to herself, 'keep it cool, and Vegeta won't notice your palms are sweating. Oh my God! No! My palms _are_ sweating! God, what if he tries to dance with me? Oh man, I really wish there was a sink around here…'

Bulma tried to compose herself. A nervous smile crept onto her face as Vegeta approached her. He opened his mouth, and…

"Vegeta!" Samantha called flirtatiously, stepping inbetween him and Bulma.

"Samantha!" Vegeta said weakly. "How nice to see you." 'Not' he added in his head.

"I was sure I wouldn't find you in the crowd. Come, let's dance!"

Samantha grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Vegeta muttered stuff under his breath best not mentioned. (My Dad won't let me curse anymore…) Rules of the competition strictly said that the Prince must except all invitations to dance from the girls on the list. Normally, he'd just blow off the rules, but he _really_ didn't want to face his father's wrath.

Bulma stomped her heel on the floor in pure rage and stalked off to sulk in the corner, refusing any offer to dance.

18 wasn't exactly the live wire of the party, either. She was standing by a table, drinking her 5th glass of punch.

"Hey, you can get drunk off that," a small voice said to her. "Don't ask me how, but you can."

"Hello, Krillin," 18 said, ignoring the warning and pouring another glass of punch.

"You actually remembered my name," Krillin said before he could stop himself.

"Of course I did," 18 said haughtily. "What, you think I have Alzheimer's or something?"

"No," Krillin said hastily. "It's just that, most girls I meet instantly forget my name after their football player boyfriend picks them up from school. That's what happened with my girlfriend, Maron, before I left Earth."

"You were on Earth?" 18 asked incredulously.

"I'm a natural-born Earthling. See? No tail." Indeed, there was no tail sticking out the back of him. "My grandfather, Orin, is a very respected martial artist on Earth, so King Vegeta sent for him."

"Why'd you go with him?" 18 asked, sipping her punch.

"My parents died a long time ago…"

18 choked on the punch, spitting out a little of it. It landed on his very shiny forehead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," 18 said. "About both things," she added, handing him a napkin. "How did it happen?"

"Mom died in childbirth, and Dad committed suicide after leaving me with Grandfather."

"That's…sad," 18 said, unused to people confiding in her like this. "I lost someone important to me, too."

"Really? Who?" Krillin asked, genuinely concerned.

"My twin brother, 17. He…he was murdered by this…this killer called Cell."

"I'm so sorry," Krillin said, touching her arm.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

The two stood in silence before Krillin cleared his throat. "So, um, 18…" he stuttered. "Would you…will you…dance with me?"

18 looked at him strangely, before relaxing into a smile. "Sure, Krillin. Of course."

'What about your #1 Rule?' one side of 18's mind asked.

'Rules are made to be broken,' the other side of 18 thought back with satisfaction, taking the dance floor with Krillin.

'Where could Kakarotto be?' Chichi thought, looking around the room. 'He should be here.'

"BOO!" A pair of hand grabbed her sides.

"GAH!" she yelled, whirling around. "Kakarotto!" she scolded playfully, gently slapping his shoulder. "Don't do that!"

He grinned at her with that irresistible Son Grin, taking her hand. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure!" Chichi exclaimed, a bit eagerly.

"Let's go," Kakarotto said, pulling her onto the dance floor.

Kakarotto was not one of the universe's best dancers, and Chichi had bruised feet to show for it. But she didn't care. Already, she was falling for him head over heels.

Vegeta was getting greatly annoyed at Samantha. She was like a fruit fly, always in his face, always pestering him, always showing up at the least opportune moments. He would've brushed her off, but his father wouldn't allow it, and his father's rage was something to be reckoned with. In any case, an argument with King Vegeta took hours and got increasingly annoying with each time. Even more annoying than Samantha Zenith, if that was physically possible.

Already he had danced 12 times with her, and there had only been 12 songs. It was amazing, the endless supply of energy this little whore had. All through the time he was with her, she was smiling in his face, giggling, winking at him. Vegeta had to refrain from slapping her many times, though he did purposely step on her feet. It was astounding that Samantha was still walking.

Inbetween dances, he took the time to look at the other competitors. Cleo, Nydia, and Ilana were all in a little group, staring at him with those blonde cheerleader eyes. (I once again apologize to smart cheerleaders/blondes) Sylvia and Diana, the two friends, were standing at the refreshment table, talking with Kali. Chichi, of course, was dancing with Kakarotto, and Krillin had stopped dancing with 18 and was instead talking to her about Earth. 'So, Bakarotto and Cue Ball managed to nab themselves some girls,' he thought. 'Those two are out of the question. Those three blondes are too rapped up in themselves to be worthwhile. They'd totally ruin the name of the Saiyan Queens. So, the only _real_ girls in the competition are Bulma, Sylvia, Diana, and Kali. And this slut, Samantha, is pushing herself into the competition.'

It was soon nearing the end of the ball. Vegeta hadn't danced with anyone except Samantha, and Bulma hadn't danced at all.

This was it! They were announcing the last dance.

"Finally," Vegeta muttered.

"What was that, Veggie?" Samantha asked with her false, sugar-sweet voice.

"Don't call me that," he growled at her.

"Whatever you want," Samantha said in that grating voice that could drive you crazy.

Across the room, 18 looked at Samantha, then at Chichi. She nodded. Project B+V was underway.

"Excuse me for a moment, Krillin," 18 said, standing p from her chair by the wall. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right back," Chichi said to Kakarotto, setting down her glass of punch.

"Samantha!" 18 said with a façade of worry.

"What?" Samantha said irritably, turning to face her worst enemy.

"Something's happened to Nydia!" 18 said, putting up her best front.

"Nydia! Oh no!" Samantha yelled. "Take me to her, 18!"

"Come with me." 18 said, biting down her laughter. She grabbed Samantha's arm and pulled her away.

"Excuse me, Prince Vegeta, but I think this young lady has been waiting to dance with you." Chichi pushed Bulma over to in front of Vegeta. She gave her friend the thumbs-up and went back to Kakarotto.

"Where's Nydia?" Samantha demanded of 18 from 20 feet away.

"At GY," 18 answered.

"GY? What's that?"

"Got ya," 18 said, finally bursting into laughter. She pointed past Samantha to Vegeta.

Samantha turned around…to see Bulma and Vegeta dancing!

"Why you little…" Samantha seethed, whirling around. But 18 had already run off to join Krillin.

"Too bad this is the last dance," Bulma said to Vegeta, smiling faintly. 

"Hm," Vegeta groaned a little in response.

It was a little odd for them to talk, being how Bulma was the main end of the conversation.

'Note to self, Vegeta's not a good talker,' Bulma thought as the dance ended.

"Good night, Prince Vegeta," Bulma said as the room began to empty, curtseying.

She thought she felt something furry snake around her leg, but when she looked up, there was nothing on her leg. And Vegeta had left.

"So? How'd it go?" Chichi asked Bulma as they met up in the hallway.

"Well, Vegeta's not much of a talker or dancer," Bulma said. "I don't know a single thing about him so far. So, in other words…he's perfect."

"Thought so," 18 said. "Come on, our suite awaits."

The three friends started down the hallway.

They reached their door, only to find a note taped onto it.

Bulma pulled it down and opened it. "Oh my God," she whispered after reading it.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked, concerned.

Bulma handed her the note.

Written in red were the words:

YOU'LL BE PUNISHED.

18 rolled her eyes, opened the door, making sure to slam it in the face of Samantha, who was crouching behind it, and went to get changed for bed.

Hey, ya'll! J-chan's got Chap. 4 up! Sorry for all of you who wanted some B/V action, but all my ideas just kind flew out the window! If anyone has ideas, please tell me in a review!

PREVIEW: The girls dress up in 60's style clothes and rock on to their fave pop tunes! Of course, the boys all see them. Talk about embarrassing! Or is it…?


	5. So This Is Earth Music

Disclaimer-I don't own any characters from Funimation or the songs, but all the competitive girls are mine!

So This Is Earth Music…

Chichi, Bulma, and 18 were, quite frankly, bored. It was Sunday, the most tedious day of the week. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Chichi suggested. She was relaxing on a recliner, her head staring up at the ceiling.

"Nah," Bulma said, throwing a rolled up piece of paper in the air. A single beam shot through the air ands hit the ball of paper, totally disintegrating it.

"There's always target practice," 18 suggested, putting her hand back by her side.

"Nah," Bulma said again.

"Hey, I got it!" Chichi exclaimed sitting up. "Why don't we do what we did every weekend on Earth? I think it's time for the Subaru girls to go back in business."

"Oh, God, no," 18 moaned, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

"I think it's a good idea," Bulma said. She picked up a couch cushion and threw it at 18's head. "I liked Subaru." She grinned. "I even brought the equipment." 

"Fine, fine," 18 caved in, but inwardly smiled. She'd missed Subaru, too.

"I brought the outfits, too."

"For real?" Chichi said, looking quizically at Bulma. "I thought you burned our outfits."

"No. I just said that because I was embarrassed about them. Hold on a minute, and I'll get them." She got up and went to find her suitcase.

What's this Subaru, you ask? Read and find out!

15 minutes later, all of them were dressed. 18 groaned again. "How'd you _ever_ get me in this outfit on Earth?" 

A very embarrassed 18 Gero was dressed in bell-bottom blue jeans with a red band at the bottom of both pant legs. She had pulled on a _very_ mini pink shirt, so small, in fact, that it would've left little to the imagination if she hadn't been wearing that Indian-style, sleeveless brown jacket. She'd flipped her hair over so that one side had more hair than the other did. Her friends had also talked her into some jewelry, so she was wearing a purple bracelet around each wrist and two purple necklaces, all made of amethysts, and an armband with feathers. The impossible had happened, and Bulma had managed to put a wreath of purple flowers in 18's hair. They were at a tilt, though, so it looked almost gothic.

"Oh stop it, 18. You know you love it," Bulma said. She was dressed in tan bell-bottoms with a black belt, also with a pink shirt. This shirt, however, was long. Just above her stomach it split into an inverted V, leaving a string of beads that sported a tiny crucifix. The shirt also had a very low neckline and three gray buttons. Her sleeves were the strangest. They spread out at her elbow, leaving them hanging over her hands. At both the elbows were clasped a gold ring. As for jewelry, she was wearing an onyx ring, gold hoop earrings, a pink choker with a gold charm, a necklace with the same charm, a multicolored bracelet, and she'd even pulled out a pink headband with a green bow.

"You guys ready?" Chichi asked, wearing the most 60's outfit of all. It was a simple, baggy, low-neckline yellow shirt that stopped just above her waistline, with the same long sleeves that slid over her hands. She pulled on a pair of tight-fitting, azure bell-bottoms. She had pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, leaving two large strands hanging on her forehead. She pulled on a wreath of white flowers that fit just below her bangs. And the only jewelry she wore was a peace sign necklace made of opal.

(Hehe, I'm getting this out of an Animerica magazine)

"Yeah, I guess," 18 said, tilting those purple flowers to make her look even more gothic. "Let's head into that ballroom and set up there."

The three girls were fully aware of the attention they were receiving from the diplomats and servants milling about in the hallway. This fashion had never reached Vegetasei, all clothes worn on Vegetasei generally consisted of armor for the men and a type of dress for the women. Both were fit for training. But this strange breach of fashion made heads turn to look at them.

Samantha and her little clique were also milling about the hallway. They glared after the three friends with sneers of disapproval. "Nice clothes," Samantha remarked to Bulma. "You'll _really_ attract some attention." Cleo, Nydia, and Ilana all giggled their blonde heads off.

"Same to you," Bulma said with the same mien of snobbishness, looking at Samantha's attire, an outfit of training clothes, which generally meant a white shirt and gray sweatpants. "I certainly hope the men at the training grounds don't laugh so hard that they make you deaf. I wouldn't want you knocked out of the competition too early, would I?"

Before Samantha could reply, Bulma had walked off with her friends towards the auditorium.

"Oh, _please_ tell me they have plugs on Vegetasei," Chichi grumbled, holding the electric cords to their microphones. "Aha!" She stuck the cords into an electrical outlet and gave the thumbs up signal to Bulma and 18.

Bulma tapped on the microphone to test them. They were good. As Chichi ran over to join them, Bulma pulled out a case of CDs and opened it. "What should I put on?" she asked.

18 noticed out of the corner of her eye the scorning glances of Samantha and her group, all lining up to see if the Sisterhood made fools of themselves. 18 pulled out a CD. "Here. Play the song 'Pop'."

"Hey, good choice," Bulma said, she and Chichi noticing Samantha as well. Bulma went over to her player, cranked up the volume to 10, and hit 'play'. The girls arranged themselves onstage as the music began to play."

(BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE! The singers with their lines will be labeled. Anything in parentheses mean background lyrics)

****

All-Dirty pop!

****

Bulma-Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about

"What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out?"

I think you got to realize what we're doin' is not a trend

****

Bulma and 18-We got the gift of melody

****

Bulma-We're gonna bring it till the end

****

Chichi-It doesn't matter

****

18-'Bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck

Chichi-All that matters ****

18-Is that you recognize that it's just about respect

****

Chichi-It doesn't matter

****

18-'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why

****

Chichi-All that matters

****

18-Is that you get hyped

And we do it to ya every time

****

All-Do you ever wanna know why 

This music gets you high

It takes you on a ride

Feel it when your body starts to rock

****

18-(Body starts to rock)

****

All-Baby, you can't stop

****

18-(You can't stop)

****

All-And this music's all you got

****

18-(Come on now)

****

All-This must be

POP!

Bulma-(Dirty Popo 

Bay-bay-babe, you can't stop

I know you like this dirty pop 

This must be)

Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing that we do

****

All-'Cause we just fine doin' what we like

****

Bulma-And we say the same for you

Tired of feelin' all around me

****

All-Animosity

****

Bulma-Just worry 'bout yours

'Cause I'm good with mine

Now people, can't you see

****

Chichi-It doesn't matter

****

18-'Bout the car I drive or the ice around my neck

****

Chichi-All that matters

****

18-Is that you recognize that it's just about respect

****

Chichi-It doesn't matter

18-'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why ****

Chichi-All that matters

****

18-Is that you get hyped

And we do it to ya every time
All-Do you ever wanna know why ****

18-(Why)

****

All-This music gets you high

****

18-(Gets you high)

****

All-It takes you for a ride

Feel it when your body starts to rock

****

18-(Body starts to rock)

****

All-Baby, you can't stop

18-(You can't stop) ****

All-And this music's all you got

****

18-(Baby, come on)

This must be

POP!

****

Bulma and 18-(Dirty, dirty, dirty)

****

Chichi-(Pop)

****

Bulma and 18-(Dirty pop)

****

Chichi-(If you ever wanna know, wanna know, wanna know, wanna know)

Oh

****

All-Do you ever wanna know why

Chichi-(Ever wanna know why) ****

All-This music gets you high

****

Chichi-(Gets you high)

****

All-It takes you on a ride

****

Chichi-Feel it when your

****

All-Body starts to rock

****

18-(When your body starts to rock)

****

All-Baby you can't stop

****

18-(Baby, don't stop)

****

All-This music's all you got

****

18-(Come on, now)

****

All-This must be

Do you ever wanna know why

****

Bulma-(Ever wanna know why)

****

All-This music gets you high

****

Bulma-(Music gets you high)

****

All-It takes you on a ride

Feel it when your body starts to rock

****

Bulma-(When your body starts to rock)

****

All-Baby, you can't stop

And this music's all you got

This must be

POP!

P-p-po-po-po

POP!

The song instantly ended with the last syllable, and Bulma switched the player off.

Suddenly, they heard applause. It wasn't from Samantha or her friends, because they were glaring at them enviously. Instead, it was coming from the other direction. The girl turned to see…Kakarotto, Vegeta, and Krillin!

So, the boys know about the girls 'Subaru' band now. Let's just see how well they react.

Hey, did any of you know that 'Subaru' is Japanese for 'Three Sisters'? I thought, since they were so close, that they should be called that. The bands original name was 'The Sisterhood'. I picked that name b/c I wanted to go see 'Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood' but never did.

Now, someone sent me an e-mail with these complaints:

A) Bulma's last name is 'Briefs' not 'Brief'

B) Chichi's last name is 'King' not 'Kings'

C) 18 has no last name

D) Yamcha last name isn't 'Bandit', he has no last name

I have an answer for each of them.

A) That's a common mistake. If you listen to the episode where the reporters are interviewing Trunks, you'll here one of them say: "Trunks Brief, I like it!'" 

B) I toyed with the idea of having her last name 'King', but I thought 'Kings' sounded better. 

C) 18 needed a last name so she could be on that list, remember? The list was in alphabetical order. Besides, in this story, one of the side stories is that her grandfather on her father's side is Dr. Gero. This will come back to play in the chapter where 18 hangs out with Krillin.

D) I needed to give Yamcha a last name, b/c it sounded better for Bulma to tell Kali his full name and not just his first name. I was too lazy to look up the Japanese word for 'Thief', so I just put down 'Bandit'. 

REVIEW!! 


	6. Couples Forming

Disclaimer-*Author starts crying. Ain't that proof enough?*

Couples Forming

"That was awesome!" Krillin yelled, hopping onstage next to them.

"Yeah, that rocked!" Kakarotto agreed.

"Talented," was all Vegeta said.

"Thanks!" Chichi said. "We used to do this every weekend on Earth."

"What's with the outfits?" Kakarotto asked.

"Our stage clothes," Bulma said. "On Earth, fashion generally goes along the lines of these outfits, but this takes it to the extreme."

"Hey, lunch is almost ready," Krillin said, looking at his watch. "Let's go."

Bulma pulled the cord and wrapped the big CD player up as the other two dismantled the microphones. "Ready," Chichi said, linking arms with Kakarotto.

Bulma and 18 giggled. It so easy to tell that Chichi was head-over-heels for Kakarotto.

18, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, and Kakarotto all walked into the lunchroom, if it could be called a room. It was a small mansion in itself. It was easy to see that someone could get lost in here with the aid of sonar _and_ a map.

"God, that looks _good_," Kakarotto said, practically drooling at the long table full of food. "Twice as good as what we normally get."

"Eat fast," Vegeta ordered as they all sat down. "The other girls will be here soon, and I don't want those whores spoiling my appetite."

18 smiled slyly. She picked up her fork, stabbed and cut a piece of chicken on her plate, and brought it to her lips, in agonizingly slow motion.

Vegeta glared at her. 18 smirked at him and started eating normally. "It's good," she commented.

18 had the strongest stomach out of all the girls, so she could sit back and eat while Vegeta and Kakarotto scarfed up their food in record time.

"How can you watch them eat like that?" Bulma demanded of Krillin.

"You get used to it," he replied simply, poking a fork into his salad. "I've lived here for 2 years, so it's normal now."

Chichi poked at her food with her fork, then gave up. "Vegeta, is there a training area around here?"

"Yeah." He eyed her. "What do you practice?"

"18 and I do Pao Que Quan," Chichi explained. "18 more than I." (A/N: Pao Que Quan is a very graceful and deadly form of martial arts. Fits Chichi and 18, huh?)

"And Bulma?" Kakarotto asked, swallowing his food.

"I don't fight."

The two Saiyans stopped eating for a second and stared at her.

"I don't have an interest in it. I like technology. People call me a computer freak. And I'm proud of it!" She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I'm gonna go look for that tech room we passed when we set up the band. Ta."

"Bye," Chichi said, and 18 just waved.

Vegeta stood up suddenly and left the room.

"He has a sixth sense when it comes to stalking fangirls," Kakarotto explained, seeing 18 and Chichi's confused faces.

"Oh."

A few minutes later, Chichi stood up. "I'm gonna go head out to that training area."

"I'll come with you," Kakarotto offered quickly, standing up and following her out.

"I've never known Kakarotto to leave lunch early," Krillin remarked.

18 smothered a smile and stood up. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"Mind if I join you?" Krillin asked, somewhat hopefully.

18 shrugged. "Sure, why the Bleep not?" She turned and walked toward the exit. "Well, come on."

"Coming." He got up and raced after her.

He shut the door behind them and caught up with her. "So, 18, what's up with your name? I mean, I don't have any problem with it, it's just…just…um…"

"Weird," 18 filled in. "I know."

"So, how did you get it?"

18 sighed and looked away. "I won't lie to you. You see, I'm not an entire human."

"What?!"

"My grandfather is Dr. Gero."

"Doctor…oh my God, that crazy geneticist?"

"Yeah. He's my father's father. Anyway, when my mother had my twin and I, he took me and did…something to me and him. I never knew what exactly he did. He returned us with numbers for names, and my parents never changed it."

"I see," Krillin said sympathetically. "How did you wind up here?"

"My brother was murdered by a serial killer named Cell," she said quietly. "And my grandfather suddenly disappeared. My father lost his job, and my mother's job went on strike because they lowered wages. They couldn't support me, so when they found out that Chichi and Bulma were exchange students to this planet, they called our school and arranged for me to go with them."

She shifted that brown, sleeveless jacket and look at him from the corner of her eye. "Why was your grandfather called here? And how was he known on Vegetasei? All you said was that he was a respected martial artist."

"Well, my grandfather traveled here once to help train Vegeta and Kakarotto. I was 6 years old then. He came back with an entrée to the palace because he had raised their power levels through the roof. He decided to come here again to find some new clients, and he brought me with them."

"Cool." 18 hesitated before speaking again. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Dragonballs?"

"Yeah."

"Do you believe it?"

"I don't see why not. Why?"

"I want to wish for something."

"You want to wish for your brother to come back?"

She looked surprised. "How did you…?"

"It's clear as day in your eyes. I don't major in psychology, but I can tell you're suppressing a lot of pain, and you feel that you could bear it if you had your brother back. Right?"

"17 and I were very close," she explained. "People even mistook us as an item on Earth. We DO love each other, but not in THAT way. Neither of us like incest."

"It suits some people, but definitely not me," Krillin said with a nod.

"I want to go to Namek," 18 said. "I want to wish my brother back. And…I don't know…it'd be kinda cool for you to go with me...."

Krillin looked up at her with surprised eyes. "Really?"

"Quoth Krillin, 'I don't see why not'," 18 said, toying with Poe's 'Quoth the Raven: Nevermore'.

"Good poem."

"You think so? My fave was always 'Annabel Lee'."

"Oh, that was a good one," Krillin said, as he and 18 walked down the hall together, talking.

Bulma was busy in the palace's technology room, sending an e-mail to her parents. "I still can't believe I was picked," she wrote. "The only thing I hate is Samantha Zenith. She's EVIL, by God. She belongs in Hell."

"What are you writing?"

Bulma yelped and swung around to see Vegeta. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"My palace, I'll sneak where I like," Vegeta said. "What are you writing?"

"An e-mail." Bulma turned back to the computer.

Vegeta leaned over and started reading what she wrote.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really."

Bulma sighed and closed out the link. "I like to write in privacy."

"Then get a lab-top."

"Too expensive. My parents only send me money for necessitates." She logged off the computer and swung around in the revolving chair. "So, Vegeta, you have your eye on anyone in the competition?"

"Cleo, Nydia, Ilana are too stupid to be queen. Kali and your two friends don't seem interested."

"That just leaves Samantha, Diana, Sylvia, and me."

"I want to get rid of that whore. Blow her swelled head off her shoulders. I've overheard servants calling me arrogant, so I wonder what they say about Samantha."

"I heard you were arrogant before I came here," Bulma said.

"And…?"

"Not as much as you are withdrawn. You barely said a word to me last night."

Vegeta shrugged. "Not much to say."

"Yeah, I noticed." Bulma stood up. "In fact, if you loosened up a bit, you'd probably be a little more people-popular."

"Tried that. Long ago. Never worked."

"What happened?"

"Favor-seekers. Bribes. Marriage offers. I learned 'don't talk, and people will listen'."

"People went after me, too. Did I tell you my family is the richest on Earth? Well, it is, so people were constantly fawning after me, too. So I played a trick. I started a rumor that my family had lost its fortune. As you can see, only Chichi and 18 stuck around."

"That sucks."

"Not really. My ex-boyfriend stuck around, too."

"Ex?"

"Yeah, it wasn't working out so we split. That was a couple months before I came here, 2 or 3, I suppose. I never thought I'd be in a competition in my junior year to see if I marry the prince or not."

"Yeah, Saiyans try to marry early. A young population keeps the army strong."

"Really."

"I just said so, didn't I?"

"Okay, now you're acting arrogant." Bulma logged off and turned around. "Let's go check on Chichi and Kakarotto."

"Hey, Chichi!" Kakarotto said as he entered the gym.

"Oh, hi, Kakarotto!" Chichi said, waving.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just practicing some Pao Que Quan."

"Cool."

Kakarotto stood back and watched her for awhile.

"Y'know, my mother does this too…I've watched her since I was a little kid."

"Really. Cool."

"I think you need to work on your form…you're gonna feel it tomorrow if you keep standing like that."

Chichi shifted. "Like this?"

"No."

She shifted again. "How about this?"

"No, not quite…"

Chichi bent over backwards into a bridge. (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, a bridge is kinda like a back flip, but instead of flipping you just put your hands on the ground and stay up. OK, on with the fic…) "Well, how about this?"

Kakarotto laughed, and Chichi straightened up, laughing as well.

"Here, I'll help you." Kakarotto went over to Chichi and put his hands on her waist, shifting some of her weight onto her left hip. "You're putting to much weight on the other side…"

Enter Bulma and Vegeta.

"Ooh, sweet monkey love," Bulma teased.

Kakarotto quickly took his hands off Chichi's waist, and both their faces turned bright red. "It's not like that!" they said in unison.

"Really, Chichi, what would your father say?" Bulma teased.

"Shut up, Bulma!" Chichi yelped, her face on fire. "Kakarotto was just helping me with my form!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure," Vegeta said, smirking. "And I thought this competition was for _me_."

Kakarotto soon joined Chichi in the face-on-fire deal.

"Hey, what's the powwow for?"

Krillin and 18 had just entered the gym.

"Chichi and Kakarotto were just getting to know each other better," Bulma said, grinning.

18 smirked. "Should I be telling Kali her cousin may be a father prematurely?"

"I AM NOT!!" Kakarotto yelped. (A/N: If he only knew…*laughs evilly*)

"Oh, Vegeta, there you are!"

All of them turned to look as Samantha, followed by her clique of trained followers.

"God, what do you WANT?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Just to hang out with Veggie," Samantha said, trying to sound cheeky.

Bulma stepped in front of Vegeta before he could kill Samantha. "Well, sorry to dash your high hopes, Samantha, but Vegeta and I were planning to stay together for the rest of the day."

Samantha laughed haughtily. "Vegeta, you don't mean to stay with…_that_ all day, do you?"

Vegeta smirked. "Actually, I do. And if you follow me, I can have you arrested for stalking."

Samantha's attitude dropped as she walked away, grumbling, and her trio followed after her like trained dogs.

"Message for Bulma Brief!"

A palace messenger suddenly appeared at the end of the hall. "Message for Bulma Brief!"

"What?" Bulma asked.

"You have a visitor. From Earth."

"Who is it?" Bulma was dreading the answer.

"Well, he said his name was…" The messenger looked at the slip of paper in his hand. "Yamcha."

OOOHHHH, I'm evil! I've been watching too many soaps!

R/R!


End file.
